subject:sakura
by seirenkage
Summary: an unexpected message from him. read please. review also pleaseee.


well. i dont own anything except for the story. and this is my first one. oh. yessss. so enjoy? review please? thank you :]

subject: sakura...

sakura was delighted when the day had come to an end. closing her eyes, to remember on what just happened today. happy to avoid the people she had encountered today. happy to be in paradise land. and happy to be out of _his_ sight... _his sight. _she really doesn't know what to do anymore. fearing of the glares he's giving her. fearing the cold words that's coming out of his mouth. fearing everything about him. but deep inside. she loves him deeply even though she always avoided him. while he always looking for her. when she opened her eyes. she just realized that she left her bookbag outside in the cold. feeling lazy, she has no choice but to get it. while going down she grabbed her jacket just in case she gets cold outside and headed out to the door.

inside her room again feeling alot more cold than usual. she wrapped herself in her comforter and close her lampshade beside her and relax on what form she is right now. breathing slowly, slowly not thinking about _him_ again. thinking about him would just aggravate her so much. its not that she hates him. she hates on what they have become. she tried to just let it out and not think about it but it's no use. tossing and turning from her position just to let it all out but no luck. when she stops moving and finally relaxed, her fone just rang...

_**'another text message from ino i bet.**_' opening her fone, realizing it wasnt from her. it was from _him. _she can feel all the emotions but mostly she is nervous. thinking its only a chain letter.. yeah a chain letter. but she hits the open button and started reading it:

**subject: sakura...**

**date: 12-04-08**

**time: 10:34 pm**

**body: sakura... i was just wondering... can you come out for a while? its ok if you dont want to... -sasuke.**

heavy breathing coming from her. confused and excitement at the same time. she replied back involuntarily saying:

**subject: re: sakura...**

**date: 12-04-08**

**time: 10:37 pm**

**body: sasuke... where will you be waiting?**

after she hits that send button she raced downstairs and open the door and found him..

**"right here sakura",** he said softly.

**"ah. sasuke. what business would you like today?" **

**"can we talk outside?" **

**"ah. sure."**

walking out, away from her house, their hands brushed softly and she can see he has this famous straightnoemotion face. _'i wonder what he'll talk about?' _after she thinked about that she saw sasuke stopped.

**"what's up? why we stopped?"**

**"sakura. let's clear things out..."**

**"we've already cleared all the stuffs we got sasuke"**

**"yes i know...but it's painful for me to go on like this.... i cant do it sakura..i want you back here...inside my heart and mind..."**

**"well im sorry i cant help you this time with that"**

**"sakura. please think about it. im sorry, i know its my fault but can you just let it go? it's been 4 years now. but common.. i was foolish at that time.. let's forget about it...."**

she couldnt say anything but suddenly tears suddenly slid down her face and sasuke saw it..and he clear them off her face and said:

**"i promise i wont do the same thing ever again..i promise...i'll prove it to you that you wont regret it...ok?"**

**"ok..but sasuke..i...i..."**

**"i cleared them all out..she's out of my league...our league..so we can be together again sakura.."**

**"i believe you this time.."**

she hugged him unexpectedly while he hugged her protectively and just enjoy the moments with him under the starry sky above them..

**"tomorrow will be a new day sakura...you'll never feel the emotions that you've been feeling today and before. because i'll change them forever..."**

_**-------end!**_

_**so like like like?**_

_**i just thinked about it while i typed. no drafts. straight from the mind.**_

_**ah. i might as well think of something good next time.**_

_**so reviews?**_

_**any comment?**_

_**any advises?**_

_**well. thanks for reading :]**_


End file.
